


Political Bonds

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics. They can be messy and on par with waging a war. Here she is in a foreign land with that task of forging a bond between her people the people of Persia. Good thing the youngest Prince is willing to help. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Bonds

* * *

Dastan blinked lazily as he looked out over his wife's city things were peaceful, they always were, yet things were not peaceful between the two of them. She was always mad at him now a days, mad at the way he talked, the way he acted, just mad at him in general. She wanted him to be like the other mellowed out people of her court, mainly the young captain of her personal guard, well he was not nor was he going to change himself to be like them.

He blinked as he noticed a convoy of people walking up the grand stairs of the palace he narrowed his eyes so he could get a better look. They did not look nor dress like anyone he had ever seen. They were dressed lavishly, obviously they were important, in long flowing robes that seemed to be made out of silk dusted across the floors. They were, from what he could see from his distance, short shorter than the normal Persian and they all had black hair. Their skin was also pale, from what he could see, and their faces were aristocratic. They were important.

His eyes narrowed when he realized that in the middle of the convoy there was a smaller figure then the rest and it was covered in a long black cloak. The only things visible were small pale hands that lifted up the obviously to big cloak so they did not trip. It was obvious to him the one in the cloak was the one being escorted and the others that surrounded that person were the guards.

He himself was a warrior so it was easy to spot the signs. They walked with confidence, their heads held high, and their hands rested by their waists were there were no doubt swords ready to be pulled if the need arose. The gears in his head churned as he tried to remember anything about such visitors coming and he came up blank.

He sighed as he stood up straighter and got ready to go find one of his older brothers to tell him what was going on. He paused mid step as the person in the cloak turned to look in his direction. He gasped as he saw deep blue eyes staring, seemingly, right at him. His deep brown eyes meet those obviously female blue eyes, eyes that seemed to glow under the hood of the cloak, before she was tapped by of her guards and turned away to be lead into the main hall where his father was no doubt waiting to welcome them.

He shook his head clear of the not so savory thoughts in his head and decided to find one of his older brothers as quickly as possible so he could not only find out what was going on but who that woman was who easily stuck him to his core with one glance. He decided to forgo going though his room, and risk seeing his wife.

He easily jumped off his balcony and landed on the floor below startling a few servant girls he offered them a charming smile before he sprinted his way to his elder brothers room, on the railing of the hall mind you, and burst through the door without so much as a knock as a warning. Then again he had caught his brother with each of his wives at least once in his lifetime so he didn't really care anymore.

"Dastan !" He smiled sheepishly at the scolding tone in his eldest brother's voice and leaned against the now closed doors of the room. His brother huffed and walked over to him, thankfully he was just going over papers at his desk instead of one of his wives, and pulled him into a rough hug, patting his back harshly, and pulled back. "To what do I owe this visit?" His eyes were narrowed already knowing that he wanted something, it really was the only reason he came to his brothers room now a days.

"Well my dearest brother I was wondering who arrived today and why." He smirked as his brother's face fell and he muttered under his breath. "Really Dastan , do you even pay attention to the meetings father holds?" He grinned. "Sometimes." His eyes danced with laughter as his brother glared at him. "Honestly Dastan !" He paused to sigh before continuing. "Well since you were to lazy to pay attention to the last ten meetings I guess I have to tell you, lest you make a fool of yourself."

Dastan  huffed making his brother laugh before continuing. "The people that arrived today are ambassadors for Lord Sesshomaru." Dastan  blinked. "Who?" His brother ran a hand over his face yet continued. "Lord Sesshomaru is a…king of sorts of Japan. Father wishes to unite out two empires mainly for the security and of course so that Japan will trade mostly with us. This will give us a hand up against our enemies and it will also ensure that Japan, well the parts that Lord Sesshomaru governs over, will support us in any battle we may or may not have in the future. Of course that goes for us as well, though rumors are that there is no one who would dare oppose him."

Dastan  nodded and stored that information away to be looked over later, there were other pressing matters he wanted to address. "Oaky, so who are the people here? Mainly the woman with blue eyes." He smiled impishly at his brother as he gave him a blank stare. "Sometimes I am embarrassed to call you my brother but none the less. The 'lady with the blue eyes' is Lord Sesshomaru's advisor and dear friend, she will be the one who determines if we join forces or not so stay away from her." Dastan  snorted yet his brother continued as if he had not heard him. "The others that are with her are a mixture of soldiers, healers, and ladies in waiting. I've heard a rumor that his top general is mixed in there as well."

Dastan  nodded his inner brawler hoping to pick out said general and challenge him to a fight. "I see, do you happen to know her name?" He grinned as his brother said a small pray under his breath. "No, I do not but I mean it Dastan  don't do anything stupid. This visit is to solidify our bonds if anything goes wrong it will be on your head."

Dastan  rolled his eyes. "You're always such a worry wart my dear brother." He ignored the pointed glare sent his way and smiled happily as he opened his brother's door and got ready to leave. "Don't worry I'll be on my up most behavior and I'll be sure to let you know what her name is." With that he closed the door behind him and easily made his way to the meeting room.

He quietly snuck into the room, mildly glad that he had listen to his wife and wore some of his more royal clothes today, and merely observed what was going on. His father was seated in a plush chair and the others were kneeling on the floor before him, save for the one in the cloak, it was obvious the meeting had started not that long ago so he got comfortable against the pillar he was leaning on knowing his father loved to draw these kinds of things out.

He blinked as his father noticed him and gestured him forward with a smile. "Come here Dastan  I want you to meet our guests." He nodded and walked forward. He grunted as his father patted his back roughly when he reached him and turned to face their guests. He once again met the deep blue eyes yet this time he was able to see her face since she had lowered her hood. She had pale flawless skin, pink plump lips, and high cheek bones. She was beautiful, far so then his wife 'the beauty of all the lands', and his father must have noticed he was staring for he laughed.

"Lady Kagome is quite the beauty no? Far more than our own local one." He merely nodded his gaze not leaving hers. He vaguely recalled his father introducing him to the others as they all took seats at the large meeting table in the room. He did however blinked when his father turned to him. "…right Dastan ?" He blinked as he tried to recall what his father had been saying without everyone knowing he wasn't paying any attention.

Kagome smiled as she watched the young man seated next to her, Dastan , flounder around. It was obvious he was not paying attention to anything that had been said in the past half hour for he was to busy sending her side glances. She knew this because she was doing the same, there was something about this tan skinned young man that drew her in, yet, she knew how to multi task and as amusing as it was to watch him flounder about they did have other things to get done. "I would really appreciate it if you did accompany me to the ball tonight Prince Dastan ." She smiled sweetly as his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Of course it would be my honor Lady Kagome." He smiled as everyone nodded and continued talking about things. He placed his hand on her knee, making her jump lightly and turn to him, he smiled at her and whispered lowly to her. "Thanks." She nodded and patted his hand under the table in return all the while carrying on a conversation with his father. She was a remarkable woman yet the trickster in him wanted to make her slip up so instead o removing his hand form her knee he merely moved it up higher noting the softness of her 'kimono'.

Kagome clenched her left hand as his rose higher on her thigh, she knew the game he was playing and she could play it just as well. So without giving anyone an inkling to what was going on under the table, save for Shippo who always knew what was going on, she placed her right hand on his thigh. She bit back a laugh as he jumped high in his chair and turned to him, her hand still on his thigh. "Is something the matter Prince Dastan ?"

He forced himself to smile as his father and his brothers, when they joined them he did not know, looked at him in concern. "Ah, no my sword it got caught on the chair and jabbed me." Everyone laughed lightly at him. He was slightly awed by the light tinkling laugh she had yet still embarrassed by what she had made him do so he easily burrowed his hand under the many folds of her kimono and grinned as her breath caught in her throat for a mere second.

Kagome shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye and squeezed her hand on his thigh in reprimand. He merely moved his hand higher on her thigh so that it was quite literally mere inches away from her core. Now she knew she should back down, hell, what kind of image was she sending to him by letting this little game get this far? She would have to talk to him later, most likely before the ball and set things straight, she did not want to come off as a slut for what she did and in this case who she did would reflect her lord and if she sent off the wrong image he would kill her, literally.

So she removed her hand from his thigh and placed it in her lap hoping he would get the picture. If he did he didn't let on because his hand was still creeping towards her core and she shivered lightly as she shifted in her chair making his hand slide off her thigh.

"I understand your concern and rest assured my lord is more than ready to agree to your proposition. My visit is nothing more than a way to let others know what he intends to do but also to deepen our relations. I have no doubt he will send a formal letter to let you know he wishes to join forces in the next few weeks as well as an engagement proposition." She smiled as Prince Dastan  pouted lightly in his seat.

Dastan  huffed lightly as he sat in his seat and watched his father and Kagome talked. The game was over, for now. "Ah, that is wonderful news Lady Kagome. Now I know this is forward of me to ask but who do you think he would propose get married and to whom?" He perked up at that question and blinked as a young man spoke up, his inner brawler instantly recognized him as the rumored top general, and turned to listen to him.

"As I'm sure you know he has but one child and it is a boy and you have no daughters of you own." He paused for the man to nod and continued. "So he will most likely propose that one of your top generals marry one of the ladies from his inner court. It will most likely be narrowed down between Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, or Lady Kagura. Of course that will not be for a long time so you can work out the details together." He smiled foxishly as he shot Kagome a look. He knew she didn't want anyone to know that she would most likely be one of the candidates to be married off but hey, from what he could see she was enjoying herself with the young prince so heh.

Kagome inwardly fumed at Shippo the little shit oh she would get him back! Yet on the outside she was still professional and offered a small smile to everyone. She turned her attention to the King as he spoke. "My it would be nice to have your beauty added to our collection. If you want I can have Dastan  introduce you to our generals at the ball?" She smiled and shook her head ,politely, negatively. "As generous as your offer is it would be unfair of me to meet any of the generals without the other ladies present."

Dastan  felt relief wash through him at her words, good because he wasn't going to introduce her to anyone anyways. He sighed as his father laughed lightly, it was clear to see his father liked her. "Well you are a beauty through and through." He had to agree with that statement. He smiled as her light laugh echoed though the room. "Thank you my King, but if you don't mind me saying me and my companions are a bit tired form traveling and, not to be rude, but since you are throwing a ball in our honor it would be rude for us to be mindless zombies while attending it so would you mind terribly if we adjourned this meeting?" Wow, she had a way with words.

Kagome smiled softly at the King hoping he would agree because she was tired they had been traveling for the past few weeks without pause she desperately needed a bath, a nice hot bath. "Of course my dear we can continue later we do after all have you for a month." She smiled in relief and stood up, her companions flowing suit, and bowed to him. "Thank you your majesty." She chuckled under her breath as he waved her off and mentioned to some of the servants to step up. "Show them to their rooms and get them settled in." The servants nodded as she along with her group followed after them.

Dastan  grinned as he watched her leave the room and moved to run after her but was stopped by his brothers flanking him, when they moved he had no idea. "Ah, ah, ah Dastan  not so fast." He huffed at his eldest brother and turned to his father for help. His father merely smirked knowingly before leaving the room. Traitor! He quickly shrugged out of there hold and sat on the table. "What?" His second to eldest brother spoke up. "I know that look in your eye dearest brother and I suggest you think twice before you do anything stupid." He held a hand to his heart in mock pain. "Nice to see you have faith in me."

His eldest brother spoke up. "Dastan  we know you better and yes we have faith in you but even you can admit you've done so stupid things in the past." Touché. "Just keep in mind who she is and who she represents if you fuck things up with her you fuck things up with her lord and we don't need another enemy." He scoffed. "You act like I'm going to single handily bring down her lord's wrath us! I know how to treat a lady." His second to eldest brother snorted. "Uh huh tell that to your wife. She spends all day gossiping to mine about your shortcomings."

Dastan  glared at him making him hold up his hands in surrender. "Look just…be careful okay?" He scowled but nodded and stalked out of the room in a foul mood. Leave it to his wife to ruin his good day and he hadn't even seen her yet! The vile woman, she acted all sweet and nice in the beginning but as soon as they were wed her inner bitch came out and he did not like it. He had asked his father to get a divorce yet he was rejected because their marriage was political. He was stuck with her. Joy.

Either way he had a ball to get ready, he smiled at that thought, and a very beautiful young woman who would be on his arm the whole night. So with a small bounce in his step his shimmed his way up to his room being sure to stay clear of his wife's quarters.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she finished brushing her waist length black hair and looked herself over. She was dressed in a fancy kimono, one that Sesshomaru had made for her just for this trip, it was layered in various shades of blue and silver. Her innermost layer was a thin white one followed but a silver one followed by a dark blue one, followed by a even dark shade of blue one and the last layer was such a dark blue it was almost black. Sure, it wasn't as layered and heavy as other kimonos that she had been forced to wear in the past but it was enough. The desert heat had been taken into consideration when this kimono had been commissioned.

All in all she looked okay not to fancy and no to plain. The only thing that sucked about her outfit was that it had taken her handmaids twenty minutes to get her into it. She was more than glad that the meeting had been adjourned early or else she would have been snapping left and right.

As it was as soon as she was shown her quarters she had promptly passed out on the plush bed and had been woken two hours later to be primped and primed for the ball. Once she was ready she shoed them out it wasn't that she didn't like them because Kami knew she did it was just she needed to time to breath before she was tossed to the lions.

She turned towards her door when someone knocked on it lightly, she smiled knowing who it was, and made her way over to the door. She opened and was reward with the young prince. He was even more breath taking then he was earlier. His chin length rugged hair was still a bit messy but it brought out his boyish charm. It was plain to tell he was freshly bathed and shoved into his clothes for the sash that held his pants up was crooked and his shirt clung to his semi wet skin. Even so she greeted him with a huge smile and he returned it.

"My lady." He offered her his arm and she took it without a second thought. He smiled down at her, she was easily a head shorter than him, as he lead her to the banquet hall, already they could hear the laughter and cheer, and looked her over. She was breath taking and he was going to let her know it. "You look breath taking tonight." He smiled charmingly as she blushed lightly. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." He grinned as they entered the ball room and all eyes were on them. He grinned down at her and whispered lightly, so that the others who were approaching them didn't hear. "Here we go." She merely smiled at him and stood a bit closer to him.

Even with everyone vying for her attention she stayed close to him and the minutes went by quickly. He was truly enjoying himself because she was not a timid little flower of no she had her opinions and she would express them if asked no matter whom she was talking with. He could tell by the looks of awe and envy she was getting that she was the life of the party and he was the same, then again he was always the life of the party.

He blinked when someone grabbed his other arm and looked down only to meet the dark edged eyes of his wife. He forced himself to smile down at her, his mood darkening a bit. This was odd, she had made it a personal goal of hers to stay as far away from him as possible yet here she was pressed up against him like she felt something other than disdain for him.

Kagome blinked as a fairly pretty young woman took Dastan 's other arm and turned to face her. Her instincts were telling her that this woman was not good news even so she pushed them down and smiled at her, Dastan  tightening his hold on her waist did help. "Hello my name is Kagome. May I ask what yours is?" The other woman smiled, acid leaking from her smile as she pressed herself into Dastan . "I am Dastan 's wife." Kagome felt her blood run cold in her veins.

Dastan 's…wife? He was married….yet he still and she….

She closed her eyes for a second and let out a deep breath before opening her eyes again and offering both Dastan  and his wife a small smile as she pulled away from the couple. "It's very nice to meet you but if you'll excuse me I am not feeling so well I think I will retire for the night." She smiled lightly at the sounds of disappointment form everyone around her but waved them off and quickly left the ball room with glassy eyes.

Dastan  blinked as he watched her go and frowned, what had happened? They were having such a great time and then all of a sudden she felt sick? Sure he knew his wife had that effect on people yet for her to make such a hasty exit was a bit odd. He blinked as his wife smiled smugly and walked off her gaggle of followers trailing behind her. He had a feeling he had done something horridly wrong and he could tell from the looks he was getting from his brothers that he was right so without even a fake excuse he left the party in search of her.

He quickly made it to her room and slipped into it quietly. He smiled, his mood lightened just by seeing her, she was dressed in nothing but a thin white robe and it was obvious she was in the middle of undress. Yet it struck him odd that she did not have her ladies in waiting helping her.

Lord knows his wife did whenever she did anything there was always a gaggle of ladies in waiting rushing about. His face soured at that thought and he pushed any and all thoughts of his wife out of his head as he quietly stalked up behind the woman who held his interest and pulled her flush into his arms. Yes it was forward but he was not one who beat around the bush.

He grinned against her neck as she tried her hardest to ignore him. "Come now lady Kagome, I am merely trying to offer my hand in help. We were getting along just fine earlier." He heard her snort as she gracefully danced out of his grasp. "Your kind of help is not the kind I need nor am interested in. Go back to you wife little prince." He felt his anger rise a bit at her nick name for him and pulled her form into his arms again earning a small growl of annoyance that made his cock twitch.

"I suggest you let me go little prince or I will be forced to hurt you. I do not want your company now please leave." He chuckled as she glared at him in the reflection of the mirror they were now facing. "You are quite an odd one. You threaten me and then ask me kindly to leave." Her glare intensified. "I, unlike you, do not wish to put our empires at odd ends as I'm sure hurting you will make your father look down on my lord." He nodded. "That is true my father would not take to kindly to that." He let his hands slide from her flat stomach to rest on her wide hips making her stiffen.

"I assure you my lord will not take too kindly to the way you are handling me let alone that it is against my will now. Leave." Her words left no room for argument yet he would not back down. He leaned down, his eyes holding hers in the mirror, and kissed her neck as he pushed her hips back so that her behind rubbed against his now hardened cock. He chuckled as she gasped lightly a small flush gracing her face. "It is very rude for you to ask me to leave when it is your fault I am in this condition."

Kagome gulped lightly as she felt his large warm cock twitch against her backside as his hands massaged her hips sensually. She could not help it as a fire was ignited in her veins and her legs grew weak with want. It had been so long since a man had showed interest in her let alone touched her in such a way. Yet she was not here for pleasure, she was here representing her lord she was foolish to let him think otherwise.

She steeled her resolve and focused her gaze on the wedding ring upon his finger. She would not play this game, she would not set herself up to fall and yes, it would be just sex, but she would not be second best. She would not, not again. "As rude as it may be I am sure your wife would be more than happy to rectify the problem I have caused now run along little prince. Go back to your wife. I have no interest in married men."

She refused t meet his gaze in the mirror and merely focused her attention on his wedding band, waiting for him to leave. She gasped as he kissed her neck and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I think your body is telling a different story my lady." As if to prove his point he let his hands snake up to run over her hardened nipples making her gasp lightly.

"Besides me and my wife are no longer on speaking terms, as we speak I have no doubt she is in the middle of a lesson with the captain of her guard." She glared at his form in the mirror. "I will not be your rebound. If it's a quick fuck you want to get back at your wife I am sure there are plenty of servant girls that would be willing to do so. Now.  _Leave_." She pulled out of his arms and made her way to sit on the vanity table.

He sighed as he grit his teeth, this woman knew how to push his buttons! He quickly stalked over to her and stood behind her, her body warmth making his cock strain in his pants, and placed his hands on her slim shoulders. "I do not care what my wife does nor do I want to get back at her. If it was up to me we would no longer be married as it is she is no longer welcome in my quarters. We are married in the sense that it binds our people together. As a lady of the court I am sure you know what that is like." She nodded. "I do." He moved his hands so they were on the inside of her white robe and smirked lightly as she shivered at the touch of his flesh on hers.

Kagome's hands quivered as she held the brush in a death grip hold. The feel of his warm calloused hands on her soft skin made her juices flow faster then she would like to admit. Her want for him was almost as obvious as his want for her it was lust on a primal level and nothing more.

Yet he was married and yes, he had admitted it was an unhappy and political marriage but it was a marriage none the less. Was she willing to compromise her morals, her beliefs for a one night stand? Was she really like the women who threw themselves at her lord? Ready and willing to be his if even for just one night, knowing he would go back to his wife the next day and forget all about you.

She wanted to say no but as she sat here in this very moment she was, she was ready to compromise her morals for this man. For this little prince she was willing to turn a deaf ear to the little voice in her head telling her to stop that this was wrong.

He met her gaze in the mirror and gave her a charming smile. He knew what he was about to say was low but he also knew that she would not give into her own wants and needs unless he gave her an excuse to do so. "So, if it makes you feel any better you can think of this as a way to solidify the bonds between our own people." He more than expected her to turn on him, insult him, call him little prince, and kick him out of her room. What he didn't expect was for her to nod nor for her to speak, her voice light and seductive. "Fine. But if we do this I want you to think of me and only me." He nodded a triumphant grin on his face. "Of course. You are the only one I see, the only one I want."

Kagome tossed her morals to the wind when his words left his mouth, sure they were probably uttered to make things easier but they reassured her none the less. She stood up on shaky legs and let him lead her away from the vanity table and lead her towards the plush bed that was waiting for them. She let him set her on the bed and watched with hooded eyes as he undressed.

In all honesty this was far too slow, too romantic for her and she did not want romance, no she wanted passion. So with passion in her eyes she stood up and grabbed hold of his robes and pulled. He fell, with a startled yelp, onto her and she wasted no time rolling them over so she was on top. She grinned down at him as he looked up at her shocked. "Come now my little prince I am not breakable. Show me the so called passion of Persian men. I assure you I can handle it. Unless of course you want me to be the man…" She trialed off a twinkle in her eye.

He grinned up at her, never in his life had he been with a woman so forward and he liked it. His own wife wanted rose petals and romance. He quickly pushed her out of his mind he had promised to think only of the she devil on top of him and he would keep that promise. "It would be my pleasure to show you what Persian passion is but only if you promise me that I will be the only one to do so." He did not know what possessed him to say that but there was a small voice in the back of his head that wanted him to hear her say it. That wanted to claim this small pale and frail looking woman as his own.

Kagome merely nodded as she ground against him. "I promise, now show me your passion." She gasped as he flipped them over and he pinned her to the bed both of her slim wrists pinned above her head by one of his large calloused hands. She shivered as her core wept in excitement. She whimpered as he tore open the top of her robe and roughly palmed her breast. She let out a shaky breath as he forced her legs open with his own, causing her sleeping kimono to open so that the only thing holding it to her person was the lose obi, and ground his throbbing length against her core.

He pulled his hand from her breast and reached down between them to pull off the sash that kept his pants on and untied it. He pulled back lightly letting go of her hands for a moment before tying them together with his sash he then reach up over her and tied the sash to her head board. He grinned devilishly at her as she looked up at him with wide passionate eyes. "You wanted to see my passion and so you will." His voice was husky with his want and it was a want no, a need, he had never felt before in his life.

Kagome squirmed as he ripped her obi off leaving her naked and quickly kicked off his pants. Once that was done they were both naked and he wasted no time in ravishing her body. He let his rough hands caresses every inch of her body starting at her full breasts. She let out little whimpers as he palmed them and played with her hardened nipples before moving slowly down her flat stomach to rest on her navel.

His cock throbbed as she tried to arch her body so that his hands would go lower yet he pushed her back down and sat on his knees, between her own, and took in the sight that she made. She was a goddess her pale skin was flushed lightly and her breasts heaved up and down with each short and quickened breath yet he wanted to see what her eyes looked like.

"Look at me." He felt his male pride swell when she did so without a second thought. His cock twitched as her deep blue eyes met his own deep brown. They were swimming with want and need and passion. "Good girl." He rewarded her by running a finger across her dripping lips while his other hand held her down to the bed.

She whimpered and struggled against the bonds that held her, she needed more. He reprehended her by slapping her on the ass lightly which only served to increase her want. "Please…" Her voice was breathy and light yet she knew he heard her when he gave in and slipped two fingers into her while his thumb brushed against her clit every few seconds. She threw her head back at the sensations he was evoking in her. Her whole body was on fire and he was the only one who could douse it. "Oh yes….more please more."

He grinned as he watched her wither beneath him and pleaded for more. She was a wanton bitch and he liked it very much. He could not wait to be in her she was so tight around his fingers he couldn't wait to be sheathed inside her. His cock throbbed at the thought of it and he quickly started shoving his fingers into her harder making her arch her back and whimper. She was close he could tell he debated on letting her cum and deiced that he would. He increased his speed and rubbed his thumb against her clit harshly.

He was rewarded by a loud moan as she came her sweet smelling juices covered his hands and the sheets as he slowly removed his fingers. He held them up to her plump lips and shivered as she opened her mouth to suck them in and lapped at them. It was a sexy sight and already his pre cum was leaking from the tip of hic cock.

He pulled his cleaned fingers form her mouth and smiled as she moaned in disappointment her deep blue eyes looking up at him in need. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her passionately, he claimed her mouth and every inch in it while he ground there lower bodies against each other. Instantly his member was covered in her sweet sticky juices and her navel was littered with his pre cum.

Her whimpers and quiet pleas for more were all he needed to hear. He kissed and sucked on her neck, making sure there would be a hicky, and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her again as he plunged into her and she arched up into him her nipples tickling his chest. He easily covered her small lithe form with his and forced her to still as he took in the feeling of being in her. He pulled away from the kiss he nibbled on her ear. "So tight, so perfect." She mewed in response as he started moving in her.

His strokes were not soft and slow but hard and fast. He hammered into her small form and she took it with wanton want. She gasped as she arched her hips to meet him thrust per thrust and tugged at the sash that held her hands above her head. She wanted nothing more then wrap her arms around him and hold on for dear life. "Oh God!" She tossed her head back as her second orgasm of the night hit her.

He didn't even falter as he walls clamped down around him sand a rush of liquid engulfed him. Her moans were drowned out by the sound of skin on skin and the scent of their joined juices surrounded them. They were not making love nor where they having sex. They were fucking it was pure animalistic sex and it was so damn good. He moaned lightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. He smirked against her sweaty neck as she came a third time tears leaking from her clenched eyes.

He sat up on his knees dragging her lower body with him as he readjusted their position and slammed into her harder and faster then before. He lost his pace as he felt his release creep up on him and soon he was slamming into her with hard fast strokes trying to reach the edge.

He groaned loud and low as he found it, white lights flashing behinds his clenched eyes and he shuttered and he came in her, her own orgasm making his feel all that much better, he briefly noted that he should have pulled out and came on her stomach instead of in her but he pushed it aside.

He slumped against her had had to use his shaky arms to keep from crushing her almost limp body under him. He rested his forehead on hers and inhaled her scent which was now mixed with his and groaned as the last of his cum entered her. He used one had to reach above them and untie the sash that held her arms in place before slowly lowering himself on top of her. He kissed her neck as she instantly wrapped her arms around him and clung to him.

They were both absolutely spent and neither wanted to move. So with content smiles they started to drift off to sleep yet his voice spoke up tired and low though it seemed to echo through the silent room. "I'm never letting you go. You're mine." She grunted sleepily. "Hai, marriage will solidify our bound…now let me sleep my little prince."

He chuckled lightly against her ear and rolled them over so they were side by side and pulled her closer. "I'm not little." As if to emphasize his point he moved his hips causing his member, which was still in her, to move inside her. She, too tired to argue, merely nodded and drifted off to sleep with her new found fiancé following shortly after.


End file.
